Objectives: Oncologic imaging is one of the fastest developing areas in cancer research because it answers multiple mechanistic and translational questions by noninvasive means and often in real time. The Animal Imaging Shared Resource (AISR) represents the maturing of two shared resources that were supported with Development Funds over the past funding period ? the MRI/MRS/PET/CT Imaging Core and the Optical Imaging Core. Technologies: Research demand, a strong institutional commitment, and a successful NCRR Shared Instrumentation Grant culminated in the acquisition of a Bruker 4.7T MRI/MRS (magnetic resonance imaging/ spectroscopy) scanner. This is the first small animal imaging system in Colorado. As well, the AISR has a Caliper Life Sciences IVIS200 bioluminescence imager, a Siemens Inveon microCT, and a microPET. In addition, high-resolution MRS systems are available for metabolic analysis of animal specimens. Services: Over the past 5 years, the AISR has established a strong pre-clinical imaging program which provides the following services to researchers across the UCCC consortium: (i) anatomical MRI and CT-based imaging protocols for non-invasive detection and volumetric assessment of tumors and metastasis; (ii) DCE-MRI to assess tumor perfusion and anti-angiogenic response; (iii) DW-MRI to measure morphological end-points for tumor cellularity and apoptosis induction; (iv) FDG-PET and ex vivo MRS to measure metabolic response to anti-cancer treatment; and (v) bioluminescence and nanoparticle MRI for non-invasive visualization of molecular target and cell trafficking. To expedite all imaging-based studies, IACUC pre-approved imaging SOPs and a master imaging protocol are available. For MRI, PET, and CT, a dedicated certified Radiologist Technologist assists investigators. Consultation: The AISR co-Directors and technical staff assist UCCC members with the (i) design of research studies maximizing the potential of the available technologies; (ii) writing of animal protocols as needed; (iii) analysis of data; and (iv) writing of manuscripts. Utilization: Since 2005, 82 members have used one or more of the technologies offered; and 75 peer-reviewed publications have been supported by the AISR. Management and Finances: This resource is UCCC-managed. Currently 61% of the operating budget is supported by charge backs, 17% by the CCSG and 23% from the institution's CTSA award. The AISR requests $185,381 in CCSG support.